I AM TELAMON
Telamon, was the previous name for Shedletsky, an employee at ROBLOX. Now that he has changed his name, who is the other Telamon? User #13645. The username is Telamon, but it's not him. I had an experience so frightening, that I had to tell this story. It all started on a fine day, playing "ROBLOX World Headquarters", because I wanted to. The user Telamon had joined. Some idiots I were playing with had been excited. Little did they know that this was another person that they were seeing. His name currently is "Shedletsky", but why change his name back? I knew this was a prank. Towards me and the other players. "I AM THE RAEL TOELAMN", he spoke, said in a scrambled matter. I have chatted "guys this is a prank" before he said that, to let you know why. He walked towards the ROBLOX HQ, seeing it, in horror, blown into pieces. "TIHS IS DCISRESPET TO ROOBLX". Figure it out. I translated it as "THIS IS DISRESPECT TO ROBLOX". He continued, saying "I AM THE MDO. YOU DO NOT MKAE FUN OF MY ESMPLOYEE." The players couldn't understand a thing he said. But I did. And then the building regenerated, which is something I don't think was in the game before. I left the game and took a break from it. That 1-hour break was a high hope that it would be all over. So I was building a new game. It was going to be a tycoon. As I tested it out in Studio, there would be a decal of Telamon (the one I met earlier) on the baseplate. On Shedletsky's (the original, user 261) profile was the description being Cyrillic text saying: "СТАЫ АВАЫ ФРОМ ТХЕ ТЕЛАМОН ГУЫ. ХЕ ИС НОТ РЕЛАТЕД ТО РОБЛОХ. СТАЫ АВАЫ, АНД ХЕ'ЛЛ ГО АВАЫ." Translate it, and you'll get the following: "STAY AWAY FROM THE TELAMON GUY. HE IS NOT RELATED TO ROBLOX. STAY AWAY, AND HE'LL GO AWAY." All of his games were closed. Only one player was playing it. It could be Telamon. As I went to play some of the crappy front-page games, they only had 1 player playing. Soon, reload the page, and it's not "ROBLOX" anymore. It's "TELAMON". Yep. The logo changed. And as soon as you knew it, I was teleported to a random front-page game. Telamon was standing there. He said: "ⒹⓄ ⓃⓄⓉ ⓈⒶⓎ Ⓘ ⒶⓂ ⒻⒶⓀⒺ" This was a balloon font. I thought ROBLOX can't do that in games. And then he walked towards me. "ⓎⒺⓈ ⓉⒽⒺⓎ ⒸⒶⓃ, ⓎⓄⓊ ⒿⓊⓈⓉ ⒹⓄⓃ'Ⓣ ⓀⓃⓄⓌ ⒾⓉ" He knew what I was thinking. The computer crashed. I was not going to be on ROBLOX for a few days. And I just decided to quit my interest in the game as a whole. I still have nightmares about the experience. You thought it was over. We may continue. I was getting less interested in ROBLOX and more on some other things. As I finally made another game on ROBLOX, I played Jailbreak. 2 people joined the server. Both were Shedletsky and Telamon (the "fake" one). The Telamon person joined the Cops team, and as soon as possible, a notification said that Shedletsky was banned from the server. The cops were shooting at me. Blood was coming out. All of them chatted: "I AM TELAMON" The server shut down. I reloaded the page, and it said that ROBLOX was not a website anymore. As I closed out of Firefox, I just shut off my computer, leaving it alone. It doesn't even matter anymore. Because I got other things to do. Category:Users